RE: Member
by Burst.ofSILENCE
Summary: I froze upon seeing what was on my table, but smiled nonetheless. That boy was such a sweetheart. NejiTenten Oneshot. Read and Review!


**Heyy! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated Crossing Boundaries in a long time! Chapter 3's not done yet. O: This is to make it up to those who were hoping for the third chapter of CB. Again, I'm so sorry!**

**Summary: **I froze upon seeing what was on my table, but smiled nonetheless. That boy was such a sweetheart.

**Disclaimer:**Must I go through this to make me feel bad? Fine. I don't own Naruto.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_RE: Member_**

I slowly trudged along the sidewalk under the warm sun, wearing a thin sleeveless black hoodie with a light gray tank top underneath, some off-white shorts, and my favorite pair of black Converse high-tops. My dark green messenger bag was casually slung over my shoulders as I listened to my IPod and walked to school alone.

Usually, I'd be riding with Neji and Hinata in the Hyuugas' limo (Feel free to be amazed. I was too.). Unfortunately, my best friend and my other best friend are abroad; and they won't be back until next week. Well, that's how it is when you're the heir and heiress of a big shot company.

A few minutes later, the school came into view. I stopped as I reached the gates. This was where we would part before school and meet up again after. Neji and I are high school freshmen while Hinata was on her last year of middle school. I smiled somewhat sadly.

I already miss them so much. Especially Neji.

You see, Neji and I have been friends since pre-school; you could say we're inseparable. We do almost everything together. If my parents allowed me, I would even go with him whenever he went out of town. He was like the twin brother I never had.

A few days ago, Hiashi-sama told Neji and Hinata that they had to go visit their business in the States. Since I was sick at that time, I couldn't go with them. I remember Hinata's apologetic smile and Neji's somewhat reluctant eyes, like he was hesitant about leaving me. At that time, I just smiled and assured him that I'd be fine. But I'm starting to have second thoughts.

It's only been a few days but I already miss him like crazy. It's like there's something missing when he's not there. I feel empty somehow.

_But then..._

Lately, I've been feeling... strange around him. Don't get me wrong. It isn't that awkward silence type of thing; I'm perfectly comfortable with Neji. It's just that... Oh I don't know. It's like something's there that wasn't there before. I can't even explain it right.

I sighed when I got to my first period classroom. I hurriedly sat down my desk and looked down, intending to resume my thoughts. But I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off. At first I thought that it was the fact that Neji wasn't there with me; but something was still bothering me. I slowly looked up to find what that something was.

I froze upon seeing what was on my table, but smiled nonetheless.

That boy was such a sweetheart.

On my desk was an adorable teddy bear, honey-colored with beady dark brown eyes and a cute dark green hat on its little head. I grinned and looked at it at eye-level, vaguely hearing some friends greet me. I blinked twice when my eyes caught something glinting. Around its neck was a silver chain; a necklace. I took it off the bear and looked at it closely.

Dangling from the thin sliver of chain was a silver pendant. It was shaped like the letter 'N' and hung from the necklace through a similarly shaped hole in the center.

Neji's own way of reminding me of him.

I smiled and put the necklace on, fingering with it a little before lifting the teddy bear and placing it on my lap. It was only then that I noticed the small piece of card stock on the table. The bear was probably covering it before. I read what was on the piece of hard paper and smiled fondly.

Written on the card, in his usual neat penmanship, was: "I'll be home soon."

That was the day I realized I'm in love with Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

**_Whaddya think? I'm thinking of making this into a series of oneshots, all side drabbles to 'Crossing Boundaries'. Tell me if I should push through with it. ;D_**

**_Again, I'm sorry Chapter 3 of 'Crossing Boundaries' still isn't on. I promise to post it as soon as I can._**

**_Read and Review please~!!_**


End file.
